


Family Reunion

by Idianaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Also Koala is there, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crack, Everyone Are Confused, Gen, I think?, Im not got at this, Most Strawhats are in background, Or at lest i think so, So I wont tag them as characters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idianaki/pseuds/Idianaki
Summary: - Zjazd rodzinny? - zdziwiła się Nami, kiedy załoga rozglądała się po mieście w którym zacumowali, szukając knajpy w której Luffy miał się spotkać ze swoim bratem (a także innymi członkami rodziny o których Słomiane Kapelusze nic nie wiedzieli, oprócz tego że byli pewnie jeszcze większymi potworami niż ich kapitan)- Yup - przytaknął chłopak. - Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ale tak napisał dziadek - pomachał listem, który dostał od Ace'a w Alabaście.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 6





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece nie należy do mnie, nie mam żadnych praw do postaci i świata przedstawionego.
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję za betę @XgabkaX z Wattpada :-)

\- Oi, Luffy! Prawie zapomniałem! - zawołał starszy z braci, sięgając do plecaka. - Dla ciebie! - dodał, rzucając brązowy pakunek do młodego kapitana, który wyraźnie pobladł, widząc białą kopertę przyczepioną do paczki.

\- Myślałem że jesteś moim bratem! Miałeś być po **mojej** stronie! - Luffy wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy krzyk, przez co reszta załogi cofnęła się o krok. To zachowanie było kompletnie nie w stylu ich kapitana!

\- Jestem. Gdybym ci tego nie przyniósł, ten cholerny staruszek zrobiłby to osobiście! - zauważył Ace. Na samą myśl oboje przybrali kolor koperty w rękach młodszego chłopaka i przerażone wyrazy twarzy. Wyglądali jakby sama myśl że to mogłoby się wydarzyć była wizją rodem z najgorszych koszmarów.

\- Oh. T-tak. R-racja. Masz rację… - zająknął się Luffy, a załoga zaczęła się na poważnie zastanawiać czy ktoś go po drodze nie podmienił. - Ale wciąż! Czemu?! - rozpaczał. Ace poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach.

\- W pełni cię rozumiem, braciszku. Niestety nie mamy za wiele wyboru - odparł zrezygnowany Portgas i westchnął. - No nic. Jesteśmy w tym razem, tak? - starszy z braci uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy młodszy mu przytaknął. - To do zobaczenia za miesiąc! - pożegnał się i zniknął z pokładu, prawie tak szybko, jak porcja mięsa z talerza Luffy’ego.( **nic** nie jest w stanie zniknąć szybciej niż mięso z talerza Luffy’ego, nawet Kizaru)

Załoga patrzyła się na Luffy’ego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzach. Próbowali sobie poukładać w głowach co się właściwie wydarzyło. Kiedy Nami w końcu postanowiła zająć niezwykle nurtujące pytanie _“Co tu się do cholery wydarzyło?!”_ , kapitan Słomianych Kapeluszy obrócił się do nich z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No, to kto idzie skopać dupsko temu Aligatorowi? - spytał radośnie czarnowłosy. - Huh? Co jest? Czemu wszyscy poszliście spać?

***

\- Prawie zginęliśmy! - krzyknął Luffy, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - To gdzie płyniemy teraz? - zapytał kapitan podekscytowany, gdy jego załoga podnosiła się z ziemi. Skypeia była piękna, fakt, ale byłaby zdecydowanie piękniejsza gdyby droga powrotna z niej **nie** podchodziła pod próbę samobójczą. Nie to żeby droga **na wyspę** była dużo lepsza…

\- Chwila przerwy, Luffy! - rozpaczał Usopp. - Daj nam odpocząć!

\- Shishishishi - zaśmiał się kapitan, siedząc na pokładzie po turecku i przyglądając się swojej załodze. Sanji próbował zapalić swojego papierosa, Ussop biegał po pokładzie spanikowany, Chopper próbował go złapać, żeby sprawdzić czy nastolatek nie jest ranny (Usopp zdecydowanie za często krzyczy o swoich zmyślonych chorobach, biorąc pod uwagę że ich doktor jest bardziej naiwny niż sam Luffy), Nami zaczęła przeglądać zebrane złoto, Robin opierała się o burtę, a Zoro zdążył już zasnąć. A może spał podczas ich spadania z nieba? Luffy nie umiał powiedzieć, był bardziej zajęty krzyczeniem.

\- Czekaj, Luffy - zaczęła Nami, odrywając się od kosztowności. - Czy przypadkiem ty i Ace nie mieliście się spotkać miesiąc po rozstaniu w Alabaście? - zauważyła.

\- Yup! - odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie kapitan, wpatrując się w niebo. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że nie słuchał tego, co nawigator do niego mówiła.

\- I czy to nie było przypadkiem jakieś trzy tygodnie temu? - zauważyła dziewczyna, a Sanji zrobił w głowie szybką kalkulację.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje - przytaknął blondyn.

\- Kim jest Ace? - spytała się Robin, jedyny członek załogi, który nie spotkał 20-letniego pirata w Alabaście. Została jednak niezbyt uprzejmie zignorowana przez resztę załogi, bardziej zainteresowanych nagle pobladłym kapitanem.

\- To… za tydzień? - Luffy przełknął ślinę, patrząc na rudowłosą ze śladami paniki w oczach.

\- Na to by wyglądało - przytaknęła, kiedy Chopper biegać po pokładzie krzycząc “Luffy! Zbladłeś! Jesteś chory? Lekarz! Gdzie jest lekarz?!” - Wiesz może przypadkiem gdzie się macie spotkać? - dodała sarkastycznie, nie spodziewając się niczego w odpowiedzi. W końcu to był Luffy.

\- Ehm… Jak to szło… Muma?..Memi?.. - zaczął mamrotać Luffy, a załoga była zaskoczona, że chłopak ma chociaż blade pojęcie gdzie mają płynąć.

\- Nie masz może na myśli Mumei Island? - spytała Nami, szukając na nowo wyciągniętej mapie wysp których nazwy brzmiałyby podobnie do tego co powiedział jej kapitan.

\- Yup! Dokładnie! Dzięki Nami, jesteś najlepsza! Shishishishi - szeroki uśmiech wrócił na twarz chłopaka.

\- Hym… - dziewczyna nachyliła się nad mapą, próbując znaleźć jakąś szybką trasę, ale niestety, to jest Grand Line. Ich podróż jest ograniczona od Log Pose. - Nie wiem czy damy radę. Nie mam pojęcia jaka wyspa jest następna, ale jeśli wciąż jesteśmy na tej samej trasie co Alabasta, to raczej nam się nie uda - wymamrotała. - To dwa pasy dalej. I może być nawet wyspę za nami. Cholera, przez tą podniebną wyspę jestem skonfundowana! - warknęła cicho.

\- Huh? Jak to nie zdążymy? - zapytał głupio Luffy, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

\- Tak to, że nie ma mowy żeby nasz Log Pose nas tam zaprowadził. A już na pewno nie w tydzień. Gdybyś powiedział nam o tym wcześniej moglibyśmy poprosić Vivi o Eternal Pose w Alabaście, ale teraz… - rudowłosa pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Nic nie mogła już zrobić.

\- Ether-co? - zdziwił się Luffy, drapiąc się po głowie. 

\- Eternal Pose - powiedziała Robin. - Wygląda jak to co ma na ręce Nawigator-san, ale między dwoma drewnianymi kółkami. Trochę jak klepsydra - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do swojego kapitana, który przez chwilę miał minę, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał. Następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i zniknął w męskiej kajucie. Wrócił stamtąd po kilku minutach trzymając w rękach drewniany i szklany przedmiot.

\- Coś jak to? - spytał, a wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- T...tak. Dokładnie! - podbiegła do niego Nami, biorąc Eternal Pose od Luffy’ego i przyglądając mu się. - To właśnie to czego potrzebujemy! Skąd to masz?! - oczy nawigator prawie wyszły z orbit. Nie spodziewała się że Luffy będzie… przygotowany!

\- Było w paczce którą dostałem! Nie miałem pojęcia co to takiego aż do tej pory! Shishishishi! - zaśmiał się nastolatek.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem nawet zdziwiona? - Nami pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ne, Nami. Czyli teraz zdążymy na czas?

\- Tak, nie powinno być problemu. Musimy tylko podążać za igłą i będziemy na miejscu zanim się obejrzysz! - zapewniła dziewczyna z uśmiechem na twarzy.

***

\- Przypomni mi ktoś co my tu robimy? - dziewczyna z rudymi włosami do ramion siedziała przy stole, opierając głowę na blacie. Obok niej leżała charakterystyczna, różowa czapka z okularami. Gdy poczuła na sobie spojrzenie czarnowłosego mężczyzny, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej, dodała szybko i z lekkim zakłopotaniem -...sir?..

\- Właściwie to ja też jestem ciekaw, sir - odezwał się siedzący obok niej blond włosy chłopak w cylindrze. Na początku odpowiedziała mu cisza, jednak po chwili ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odezwał się spokojnie.

\- Zjazd rodzinny - powiedział krótko.

\- O co z tym właściwie chodzi? - spytała dziewczyna. - Do tej pory wiadomo było o tobie tak dużo, że mógłbyś równie dobrze pojawić się z powietrza, a teraz nagle mówisz, że nie dość że masz rodzinę, to jeszcze twój ojciec organizuje jakiś zjazd? Sir - dodała szybko, na co mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Do tej pory to nie było istotne - wyjaśnił.

\- Co wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że nie mam pojęcia, co ja tu robię - wtrącił się blondyn. - No bo Koala się sama wprosiła... 

\- Tylko dlatego że za każdym razem kiedy spuszczam cię z oka poza kwaterą główną kończysz w gipsie! - zaprotestowała.

\- To się zdarzyło raz, na tydzień i byliśmy na tej misji razem - wyliczył, po czym wrócił do pytania. - Ale dlaczego w ogóle wziąłeś mnie ze sobą? Nawet kiedy wiedziałeś że to oznacza ciągnąć ze sobą kolejny bagaż? Dragon-san? - spytał chłopak, nieco ciszej niż wcześniej. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wymamrotała coś co brzmiało jak "sam jesteś bagażem, kretynie", ale pozostała dwójka ją zignorowała.

\- Po tych wszystkich latach jesteś już praktycznie częścią rodziny, Sabo - odpowiedział rewolucjonista, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. 

\- Ale to były przecież głównie treningi i… - zaczął. Przecież to nie może być takie proste. Nie staniesz się częścią czyjejś rodziny tylko dlatego że ten ktoś się tobą opiekuje, na dodatek przez większość czasu z daleka, prawda?

Dragon jednak tylko się zaśmiał, co zszokowało oboje młodych rewolucjonistów. Ich dowódca nigdy się nie śmiał!(uśmiechał to jeszcze, ale nie śmiał!)

\- Uwierz mi, w tej rodzinie to więcej niż trzeba.

***

\- Zjazd rodzinny? - zdziwiła się Nami, kiedy załoga rozglądała się po mieście w którym zacumowali, szukając knajpy w której Luffy miał się spotkać ze swoim bratem (a także innymi członkami rodziny o których Słomiane Kapelusze nic nie wiedzieli, oprócz tego że byli pewnie jeszcze większymi potworami niż ich kapitan)

\- Yup - przytaknął chłopak. - Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ale tak napisał dziadek - pomachał listem, który dostał od Ace’a w Alabaście.

\- To takie spotkanie na którym zjeżdżają się wszyscy członkowie rodziny, nawet ci którzy mieszkają bardzo daleko - wyjaśniła nawigator. Luffy zamrugał kilka razy, zamyślony.

\- Jak wtedy kiedy dziadek przyjeżdżał odwiedzić mnie i Ace’a? I zabierał nas na...ghum… trening? - spytał, a ostatnie słowo ledwo przeszło mu przez usta.

\- Ym… nie. Nie ważne. Zapomnij co powiedziałam - rudowłosa machnęła ręką ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- To chyba tutaj - odezwał się Sanji, zatrzymując się przed drewnianym budynkiem, nad którego wejściem była ta sama nazwa, którą Garp podał w liście do swojego wnuka.

Luffy jako pierwszy podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do restauracji-karczmy. Wahał się przed tym bardziej niż jego załoga, a Słomiane Kapelusze odkąd usłyszały ‘zjazd rodzinny’ nie byli pewni czy powinni tu w ogóle przychodzić.

Miejsce to nie różniło się od innych barów/knajp/jakkolwiek to nazywać w których Luffy był wcześniej. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się bar, a przy nim kilka wysokich krzeseł. Po pomieszczeniu porozstawiane były stoły, koło których ustawiono stołki albo ławki.

Załoga weszła do knajpy, po czym zaczęli się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Nie licząc barmana i trzech osób siedzących pod prawą ścianą, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, nie było tu jednak nikogo. Naturalnie więc to właśnie w stronę nieznajomej trójki powędrowały oczy piratów.

Na początku instynkt Nami skierował ją na wysokiego blondyna w cylindrze i długiej, czarnej kurtce. To jak siedział, jak się ubrał… Podświadomość dziewczyny krzyczała “szlachcic”. _Lucky!_ pomyślała dziewczyna. Jej instynkt nigdy wcześniej jej nie zawiódł!

Sanji za to zwrócił w pierwszej kolejności uwagę na rudowłosą dziewczynę w ciemnoróżowej bluzce, siedzącej obok blondyna. Co taka urodziwa dziewczyna robiła w takim miejscu?! (Sanjiego nie obchodziło, że nie widział jej twarzy, musiała być urodziwa!) Nie była chyba krewną Luffy’ego, prawda?

Instynkt Usoppa z kolei zwrócił uwagę na całą trójkę nieznajomych. I zaczął krzyczeć “Niebezpieczeństwo!” Tak, od nich powinni się chyba trzymać z daleka. Istniała bardzo duża szansa że to krewni Luffy’ego (kto inny sprawiłby że jego instynkt krzyczy tak głośno?!), ale wciąż lepiej się trzymać od nich z daleka.

Oczy Robin natomiast powędrowały do mężczyzny, który jako jedyny z całej trójki siedział przodem do drzwi. Miał czarne włosy a lewą część twarzy zdobił czerwony tatuaż. Rozpoznałaby go wszędzie. Robiła wszystko by ukryć własny strach, przed załogą, ale Zoro zauważył że czarnowłosa wyraźnie się spięła.

\- Nico Robin - cicha rozmowa dwójki młodszych rewolucjonistów (bo Robin była pewna, że to rewolucjoniści, inaczej ten człowiek nie pokazałby twarzy) ucichła. Załoga popatrzyła się na swoją archeolog z połączeniem ciekawości i zaskoczenia.

\- Ty...ty go znasz Robin? - spytał Usopp z paniką w głosie.

\- Dragon - odpowiedziała chłodno. - Jaki biznes ma przywódca Armii Rewolucjonistów na takiej wysepce? - w jej oczach i tonie można było wyczytać pytanie “ _Czego ode mnie chcecie?”_

\- Nie jestem tu jako Rewolucjonista - zaczął. - I wierz mi, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu dzisiaj znaleźć.

\- Oh? I mam uwierzyć, że po tych wszystkich latach po prostu zostawicie mnie w spokoju? - w jej głosie była wyraźna nutka sarkazmu. 

\- Gdybyś pozwoliła któremuś z naszych ludzi przeżyć wystarczająco długo, żeby dostarczyć list, nie mówiąc nawet o odzywaniu się, wiedziałabyś że mamy kilka zbieżnych celów. I że nie stanowimy dla ciebie zagrożenia - odezwał się blond włosy chłopak, odwracając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na kobietę.

Większą część lewej połowy jego twarzy zakrywała blizna, a na ustach znajdował się figlarny uśmiech. Po oczach jednak można było powiedzieć, że mimo tonu i wyrazu twarzy, nie widzi w tej sytuacji nic śmiesznego. (A na pewno nie w tej części o Nico Robin pozbywających się ich agentów. Z tego że znaleźli kobietę której szukali od prawie dekady na zjeździe rodzinnym Dragona ma zamiar się śmiać przez najbliższe kilka tygodni)

Luffy przyglądał się blondynowi z zaciekawieniem. Coś w nim było znajomego. Zwłaszcza te gogle na cylindrze. I ta chustka zawiązana pod szyją. I ten uśmiech. Chociaż miał chyba za dużo zębów… Czekaj… Luffy wiedział że w końcu na to wpadnie!

\- Przepraszam, że cenię sobie swoje życie - odpowiedziała Robin, ignorując Nami przeklinając pod nosem że młody blondyn jednak nie jest idiotą z wyższych sfer którego będzie mogła okraść.

Blondyn stanął przodem do Słomianych Kapeluszy, oparty o gazrurkę podniesioną z ziemi. _Serio? Co to ma być?_ zastanawiała się większość załogi. (“Mieliśmy przyjść bez broni, Sabo!” “Nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie uzna gazrurki za broń. A nawet jeśli, to przecież żadne z nas nie potrzebuje broni żeby stanowić śmiertelne zagrożenie, Koala!”)

Zanim któryś z rewolucjonistów zdążył odpowiedzieć, oczy Luffy’ego rozszerzyły się, najpierw w zrozumieniu, a następnie w niedowierzaniu. Ten wzrok, pełen również szczęścia, skierowany był na chłopaka, z którym rozmawiała Robin.

\- Czy... ty… - zaczął kapitan, a w jego oczach zbierały się łzy. Dla załogi to było czerwone światło. Luffy nie płacze. Wszyscy to wiedzą. I na pewno głos się mu nie załamuje! (Nawet kiedy wykrzykuje do swoich wrogów o tym dlaczego są idiotami i zasługują tylko żeby ktoś ich w końcu pobił.) A od takiej ilości krzyczenia może się komuś głos załamać.

Nikt nie był w stanie domyślić się o co chodzi Luffy’emu. Nie to żeby to miało znaczenie. Zanim nastolatek zdążył dokończyć, ktoś wbiegł przez okno (okno? serio?), podpalając kawałek ściany i wymierzając gładki cios pięścią w brzuch nic nie spodziewającego się rewolucjonisty.

***

\- Koala, zgaś okno - powiedział ze spokojem do dziewczyny Dragon.

\- Co?! A..ale Sabo!.. - próbowała zaprotestować.

\- Będzie w porządku. Ale to miejsce może się spalić. Więc proszę, idź zgasić okno - powtórzył z kamienną twarzą. Koala uznała w końcu, że to rozkaz i posłusznie wzięła się do zadania.

***

Ace nie był zadowolony, że musiał przerwać poszukiwania Czarnobrodego na dobre dwa-trzy tygodnie. Oczywiście, wiedział, że jeśli jego dziadek go zabije to raczej zdrajcy nie dopadnie. Z resztą gdyby był ściągany przez wiceadmirała, Teach prawdopodobnie by stchórzył, uciekł i ukrył się w jakiejś norze. Zwłaszcza jeśli tym wiceadmirałem byłby Garp.

 _Mówi się trudno_ , pomyślał Ace. Przynajmniej spędzi trochę czasu ze swoim młodszym bratem.

Brunet bał się, że Luffy może zabłądzić, nie zdążyć na czas, albo całkowicie zgubić Ethernal Pose. (A najprawdopodobniej nie mieć w ogóle pojęcia, że to jest coś istotnego) Na szczęście jego wątpliwości i zmartwienia rozwiały się, gdy zobaczył Słomiane Kapelusze wchodzących do baru o którym pisał dziadek. Tak, jego braciszek zebrał dobrą załogę. Dwudziestolatek uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Gdy Ace doszedł do budynku i miał wejść do środka, usłyszał głos kogoś, kto stał za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Jaki biznes ma przywódca Armii Rewolucjonistów na takiej wysepce?

 _Huh, więc ten cholerny staruszek już jest, co?_ pomyślał Ace, a na jego twarz wkradł się grymas. Zapomniał, że “zjazd rodzinny” może też obejmować syna Garpa, a nie tylko samego wiceadmirała i dwójkę jego wnuków.

Poza tym dowódca dywizji zauważył, że knajpa ma cienkie ściany. Zajrzał do środka, przez okno znajdujące się obok drzwi. _Yup_ , pomyślał. _Stara rudera. Pewnie dziadek znowu szantażuje jakiegoś dawnego przestępcę._

Ace zauważył również, że Dragon nie przybył sam. Przed nim, plecami do okna, siedziały dwie osoby. Jedna z nich się odwróciła.

Był to blond włosy chłopak w cylindrze. I nagle ignorowanie rozmowy rewolucjonistów z jedną z kobiet z załogi Luffy’ego (chyba ktoś nowy?..) stało się tysiąc razy łatwiejsze. Brunet nie mógł się ruszyć, wpatrzony w blondyna, który nawet go nie zauważył. Ace znał tę twarz, nawet mimo blizny. Znał te oczy, ten uśmiech, w którym nie brakowało już zębów. I kto inny nosiłby ze sobą gazrurkę?

Serce na chwilę mu stanęło. Jego mózg ciągle porównywał tego 20-letniego rewolucjonistę z 10-letnim zbiegłym szlachcicem, którego Ace nazywał bratem. I wszystko mówiło mu że tak, oni są tą samą osobą. Tak, to jest **Sabo**.

Co nie miało najmniejszego sensu, ponieważ jego brat był martwy od dekady. Sabo zmarł bo chciał być wolny. Chciał uciec od swojej rodziny. Sabo zmarł, bo Ace był tak bardzo egoistycznym dupkiem, że wolał się złościć i obrażać niż pomóc własnemu **bratu**.

A jednak… Stał tu, jakby nigdy nic, bardziej zainteresowany jakąś kobietą, niż **Luffym** . Niż ich młodszym bratem, którym mieli się opiekować, który płakał tygodniami, bo myślał, że jego starszy brat, miły brat, **ulubiony** brat nie żyje. (Ace też płakał. Ace też był zły i zraniony. Ace’owi też brakowało Sabo. I nie bał się tego przyznać. Ale to nie było ważne, bo Ace był dupkiem i to i tak była jego wina, więc on na to zasłużył. Luffy z kolei był ich niewinnym, małym braciszkiem, mieli go chronić, a nie…)

I nagle wszystko ucichło, burza uczuć w Ace’ie przestała mieć znaczenie. Nie było już wątpliwości, nie było “możliwe” czy “niemożliwe”. Była tylko **złość**.

Ace wiedział, że to cud. Powinien być szczęśliwy, że jego brat przeżył, że znalazł swoje miejsce, swoją wolność. Powinien być smutny, winny, zły na samego siebie, że nie szukał go wcześniej, że nie pomyślał żeby sprawdzić, upewnić się…(Nie, Ace nie powinien się czuć winny. Sabo spędzi tygodnie próbując mu to wybić z głowy, bo to nie była wina Ace’a, to przez Tenryuubito, przez Outlooka, ale nie przez Ace’a. Ale Ace to Ace, będzie się obwiniać o wszystko, o co tylko może. Sabo chyba powinien o tym porozmawiać z Maco i resztą załogi Białobrodego…) Ale wszystko co zostało, to wściekłość, że zostawił ich, zostawił Luffy’ego, a teraz go ignoruje jakby nigdy nic.

Zanim Ace się zorientował, rozbił okno, a jego pięść wylądowała na brzuchu Sabo. Brunet zaczął krzyczeć i nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy dwójka braci wymieniała ciosy, a jedyne powody przez który pirat mógł się wstrzymać przed użyciem swojego owocu były element zaskoczenia i jakakolwiek znajomość stylu walki przeciwnika. Ace prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył, że nawet po tylu latach może przewidzieć co jego brat zrobi. Prawie. Bo Sabo wyglądał, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu...

***

\- Ty dupku! - krzyknął atakujący. Z jego ciała wydobywały się ogniki (i fragmenty stopionego szkła), na czarnych włosach leżał pomarańczowy, kowbojski kapelusz, a plecy zdobił tatuaż z Jolly Roger Białobrodego.

Każdy w pomieszczeniu z łatwością rozpoznał pirata, jednak tylko załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy miała z nim do czynienia osobiście (z Robin jako oczywistym wyjątkiem). A oprócz ich kapitana, nikt z grupy nastolatków nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Sabo! - rudowłosa dziewczyna poderwała się z miejsca, najwidoczniej przejęta losem swojego kolegi.

\- Ace! Nie zabijaj Sabo! - dodał Luffy (i jakim cudem załapał imię tego kolesia tak szybko?), ale został niekulturalnie zignorowany przez starszego brata, który oberwał gazrurką, o którą wcześniej opierał się blondyn, w bok. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, oprócz rewolucjonistów, metal nie stopił się od płomieni, ani nie przeszedł gładko przez ciało Ace’a. Czarnowłosy zdecydowanie poczuł uderzenie.

\- Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak?! - wrzasnął Sabo, kopiąc swojego przeciwnika w brzuch i wymierzając kolejny cios gazrurką w kolano. (Słomiane Kapelusze wciąż nie doszły do porządku dziennego z faktem że **Ace** zachowywał się tak a nie inaczej - on miał być tym dobrze wychowanym bratem, przepraszam bardzo! - a co dopiero że ktoś na serio używa - i najpewniej nosi ze sobą - gazrurkę jako broń) Czarnowłosy jednak chwycił jego broń na długo zanim osiągnęła swój cel, pociągnął do siebie i sam podciął nogi blondynowi. Trochę jakby przewidział co młody Szef Sztabu chce zrobić.

Koala posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie, a Słomiany Kapelusz znowu krzyczał coś żeby go nie zabijać. (dlaczego się w ogóle martwił, to nie tak że Sabo kiedyś wcześniej spotkał tego dzieciaka i nie, wcale nie czuje irracjonalnych wyrzutów sumienia, że ten dzieciak zaczął przez niego płakać, to nawet nie jego wina, tylko tego cholernego Płonącej Pięści!) Dragon z kolei nie wyglądał wcale na zmartwionego. Bardziej na zaciekawionego.

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak? Co jest **ze mną** nie tak?! - krzyknął Ace, nachylając się nad leżącym na ziemi Sabo i przyciskając go do podłogi kolanem. W jednej ręce trzymał gazrurkę wyrwaną blondynowi, a w drugiej kołnierzyk jego koszuli. - Wal się, Sabo! Dziesięć lat! Dziesięć pieprzonych lat! I nie przyszło ci nawet przez chwilę do głowy żeby dać znać, że przeżyłeś cholerny wybuch?! W ogóle pomyślałeś o nas? Jak się czujemy? Jak **Luffy** się czuje? - wrzasnął. Sabo w końcu dał radę kopnąć bruneta, przy okazji wyrywając mu gazrurkę. Ace puścił jego koszulę i przewrócił się na plecy, zaskoczony.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? I kim jest Luffy?! - na te słowa na sali zapanowała absolutna cisza. Pierwszą rzeczą jaka ją przerwała, było szlochanie młodego kapitana.

\- S-Sabo nie… S-Sa-bo nie…

Sabo poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi i podejrzewał, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z Płonącą Pięścią patrzącego na niego z mordem w oczach jakby był Gol D. Rogerem. (Skąd to porównanie? I dlaczego wydaje mu się tak dobrze pasować?..) Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło że blondyn czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny niż wcześniej.Gdy widział Słomianego Kapelusza płaczącego ( _Jego wina, to była jego wina. Jak on mógł? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Przypomnij sobie, przypomnij…_ ) miał ochotę go przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, i nie musi się martwić, bo Sabo tu jest i pomoże, i pocieszy go i…

Sabo nie miał pojęcia skąd to się wzięło. Jego poczucie winy stawało się coraz gorsze, im dłużej o tym myślał. Do tego stopnia, że kiedy Płonąca Pięść uderzył go w twarz, blondyn nawet nie myślał, żeby zrobić unik, mimo iż mógłby to zrobić bez problemu. _Cholera_ , pomyślał Sabo.

\- Jaki jest twój cholerny problem? - wysyczał brunet. Ktoś z załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy wyjrzał z baru i zaczął wołać coś o marynarce, ale został zignorowany. - Co ci do cholery zrobiliśmy? Albo nie, wiesz? Nie ważne. Cokolwiek to było, to pewnie **moja** wina, więc skończ się wyżywać na **Luffym** , do cholery! On nie ma jednej złej komórki w swoim ciele!

Słomiani i Kola zamrugali kilka razy, zaskoczeni. Dragon zdążył połączyć już kropki, przynajmniej większość, i zaczął się zastanawiać czy powinien przerwać walkę zanim będzie za późno, czy pozwolić Ace’owi się wykrzyczeć, żeby mieć pewność, że później usiądzie i posłucha wyjaśnień do końca, ze spokojem...

\- Ace! - próbował krzyknąć Słomiany, jakby na znak protestu, ale ciężko było cokolwiek zrozumieć.

 _Zaraz! Czy przypadkiem Słomiany Kapelusz nie miał na imię Luffy?_ przypomniał sobie Sabo. To ma sens. Ta dwójka się zna, może nawet są rodziną… (braćmi, jego umysł podpowiedział… Zaraz, odkąd jego umysł dostarcza jakichkolwiek **użytecznych** informacji sam z siebie?!) Cholera, ciężko mu myśleć. Głowa go tak nie bolała od wieków, a chłopak był pewien, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z walką.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mnie nie pomyliłeś z kimś innym? Z tego co wiem, nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy - zauważył Sabo, starając się odzyskać spokój i zapanować nad emocjami. Najwidoczniej powiedział coś nie tak i tylko pogorszył sprawę, bo brunet zaczął płonąć gniewem, ale w jego oczach można było zobaczyć smutek, ból i… zawód?

Cholera, a Sabo był pewien, że nie może czuć się bardziej winny…

***

Coby myślał, że był przygotowany na wszystko kiedy Garp-san powiedział im, że następny przystanek to jego zjazd rodzinny. Naprawdę. Spodziewał się, że to nie będzie w pełni normalne. W końcu to rodzina Garp-san’a. Rodzina Garp-san’a nie może być normalna. Zwłaszcza, że najwidoczniej Luffy-san jest jego wnukiem. Ta informacja nawet nie zaskoczyła Coby’ego. To nawet miało jakiś wewnętrzny, na swój własny sposób pokręcony sens.(nie mogło być w pełni sensowne, no bo w jakim świecie wnuk bohatera marynarki chce zostać Królem Piratów?!)

Więc tak, Coby przygotował się na wiele rzeczy. Myślał, że na wszystko. Najwidoczniej się przeliczył.

Coby przygotował się, że w knajpie będzie panować chaos. Spodziewał się, że zastanie załogę Luffy-san’a. I że ci spanikują na widok Garp-sana. Oraz, oczywiście, że Garp-san wybije dziurę w ścianie. To jest akurat na porządku dziennym.

Czego się Coby nie spodziewał, to Dowódca Drugiej Dywizji Piratów Białobrodego walczący na środku knajpy z Szefem Sztabu Armii Rewolucjonistów. (Choć blondyn był dość rozpoznawalny, dopiero niedawno CP ujawniło - albo nawet odkryło - jaką rolę pełnił w organizacji) Koło nich stał Luffy-san… płacząc? I cały czas krzyczał coś o nie zabijaniu Sabo?.. Chyba chodzi o rewolucjonistę? Bo Coby był pewien, że starszy pirat ma na imię Ace…(Skąd Luffy-san znał imię rewolucjonisty?! Prawdopodobnie nawet Marynarka go nie znała!) Ponadto, Coby był pewien, że dostał zawału, kiedy naprzeciwko jego przyjaciela, po drugiej stronie bijącej się pary, zobaczył Lidera Armii Rewolucjonistów, przeglądającego się z kamienną twarzą jak jego podwładny przegrywa z piratem.

(Wśród załogi Luffy-san’a - wiedział że to oni, bo tuż obok był Zoro - stała Nico Robin nazywana również Demonicą, ale ten niewielki fakt umknął jego uwadze, kiedy próbował przetrawić, że przed nim stoi cholerny Dragon Rewolucjonista)

Czy to nie miał być zjazd rodzinny Garp-san’a? Jeśli tak to co tu robią rewolucjoniści? I to z najwyższego szczebla?!

I właśnie wtedy Garp-san się odezwał. A czwórka która przyciągała najwięcej uwagi zamarła z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach. _Yup, wszystko się zgadza_ , pomyślał z przerażeniem, niedowierzaniem i zrezygnowaniem Coby. _To rodzina Garp-san’a..._

***

\- Już tu są! - wrzasnął Usopp, kiedy ściana obok wejścia została wybita przez czyjąś pięść. W dziurze pojawił się mężczyzna w mundurze marynarki i… psiej czapce na głowie? Ok, to jest norma. Nic dziwnego… A najsmutniejsze jest to, że wszyscy Słomiani mogą się zgodzić, że widzieli w życiu dziwniejsze rzeczy.

Niektórzy, bardziej spokojni piraci zaczęli wręcz współczuć właścicielowi. W końcu dziura była po drugiej stronie drzwi w stosunku do okna wybitego i podpalonego przez Ace’a.

Koala w międzyczasie zaczęła panikować, zastanawiając się czy to nie była jakaś dziwna pułapka. Dragon-san nie dałby się złapać na coś tak prostego, prawda?.. Prawda?!

\- Marine? Co tu do cholery robią Marine?! - spytała Nami z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Próbowałem wam powiedzieć! - odpowiedział Usopp.

\- Co tu się wyprawia?! - odezwał się Marine w masce psa, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę dwójki braci zajętych blondwłosym pseudo-szlachcicem… oraz samego chłopaka, a także lidera rewolucjonistów. Załoga prawie czekała, aż ich kapitan rzuci jakiś głupi komentarz o psim kapeluszu Marine… Co się nie zdarzyło.

Zamiast tego cała czwórka zamarła, w pozycji w jakiej się właśnie znajdowali. Wliczając płaczącego Luffy’ego. Jak on zatrzymał płacz w ciągu ułamku sekundy na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą. Ace i blondyn byli w czasie walki. Brunet trzymał przeciwnika nad ziemią, jego pięść znajdowała się wpół drogi do zadania ciosu, a rewolucjonista w tym czasie sięgał nogą po gazrurkę, którą wcześniej stracił. Dragon po prostu stał, ale podobnie jak trzej młodsi chłopcy, był cały spięty, a na jego twarzy malował się istny horror. Kimkolwiek był ten Marine, przerażał nawet najbardziej poszukiwanego człowieka na świecie. Koali się to nie podobało. Podobnie Słomianym.

Sabo za to próbował zrozumieć jakim cudem jego niewiarygodnie wielkie poczucie winy zostało stłumione przez strach i panikę na widok jednego Marine, nawet jeśli był to (prawdopodobnie, zgadywał, jego mózg udzielił mu dobrych wskazówek, _whatever_ ) wiceadmirał. I dlaczego nagle nie mógł się ruszyć?! No nic, najwidoczniej Płonąca Pięść miał podobny problem, więc nie czuł się z tym aż tak źle.

\- Jego wina! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Luffy i Ace, wskazując na Sabo, co zostawiło resztę grupy w osłupieniu. Nie licząc samego obwinionego, który poczuł dziwną chęć żeby się bronić przed tym Marine.

\- Niby kiedy? To ty się na mnie rzuciłeś! I podpaliłeś okno! - zaprotestował blondyn.

\- Trzeba było nie iść i nie wybuchać! - wrzasnął Ace, praktycznie zapominając o obecności Marine.

\- Wydaje mi się, że będę w stanie wyjaśnić część tego zamieszania i niejasności - zaproponował, ku zdziwieniu absolutnie wszystkich, Dragon.

Marine zmierzył go wzrokiem. Odwrócił się w stronę walczących starszych chłopców. Następnie popatrzył na (już nie do końca) płaczącego Luffy’ego. Wrócił do Sabo i Ace’a, dokładnie mierząc blondyna wzrokiem. I na koniec z powrotem na Dragona, trawiąc wszystko co czwórka powiedziała odkąd przybył. 

\- Oczywiście! To wszystko twoja wina! Ty cholerny bachorze! - wrzasnął Marine, rzucając się na rewolucjonistę z pięścią. Dragon oczywiście, będąc najbardziej poszukiwanym człowiekiem na świecie, starał się omijać ciosy. Słowo klucz: starał. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do młodszego pokolenia, czasem mu to wychodziło.

Widząc, że im się tymczasowo upiekło, trójka chłopców odetchnęła z ulgą. Nawet jeśli Sabo wciąż nie rozumiał do końca, dlaczego sytuacja w której cholerny wiceadmirał marynarki okłada jego przełożonego i chyba-przybranego-ojca pięściami to sytuacja w której może odetchnąć z ulgą. Chyba powinien panikować, prawda? Koala zdecydowanie to robiła.

\- Cóż… - Ace mruknął, przyglądając się walce Garpa z Dragon’nem. - Kiedy bierze na siebie winę, to jest nawet znośny - dodał. Dorośli mężczyźni przekrzykiwali się, ale Ace’a, Luffy’ego i Sabo niezbyt to w tym momencie obchodziło. 

(- Ukradłeś mojego wnuka, cholerny dzieciaku! I to po tym jak mi zrzuciłeś na głowę innego!

\- Z tego co pamiętam, kiedy do ciebie przypłynąłem sam wyrwałeś mi syna z rąk. I zacząłeś krzyczeć coś o korumpowaniu niewinnych dzieci)

Blondyn miał w tym momencie inne problemy na głowie. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego Płonąca Pięć podaje mu rękę jakby proponował mu pomoc we wstaniu z ziemi (na której rewolucjonista znalazł się przez niego, warto podkreślić) jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi. A nie byli. I nie, Sabo na pewno nie chciał przyjąć tej ręki, nie, nie, nie ma mowy. Nie przyjmuje się pomocy od kolesia który chciał cię zabić trzydzieści sekund temu (i to przez głupią grę w obwinianie się nawzajem… zaraz! To nie była gra! Okej, to potwierdzone, jego mózg się zepsuł. To dlatego próbował zaakceptować pomoc od… nope! Nie! To się nie wydarzyło!) więc odtrącił rękę i wstał o własnych siłach.

\- Wciąż jesteś zły? - spytał głupio Płonąca Pięść.

\- Wiesz, w końcu próbowałeś mnie zabić - odpowiedział odruchowo Sabo, mając nadzieję, że czarnowłosy nie wybuchnie ponownie. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Nie możesz serio się o to wciąż gniewać! Miałem sześć lat, a ty zachowywałeś się jak idiota! - odpowiedział zamiast tego, co skołowało wszystkoch słuchających. Oprócz Luffy’ego, który tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Co? To kompletnie nie… - zaczął Sabo, zanim dotarła do niego pełnia sensu słów Ace’a, której wciąż nie mógł do końca przetrawić.

\- Próbowałeś go zabić kiedy miałeś sześć lat?! - Koala jak zwykle skupiła się na najmniej istotnym detalu.

\- No - odparł starszy pirat, jakby nigdy nic.

\- Tak Ace zdobywa przyjaciół! - dodał entuzjastycznie młodszy, jakby w tym stwierdzeniu nie było nic dziwnego.

\- To… nie może być zdrowe… - zauważyła Nami, podczas gdy Sanji dostawał flashbacków do własnego dzieciństwa, modląc się by jego szalona nie-rodzinka (nie ma zamiaru nazywać ich rodziną) nie wpadła nigdy, przenigdy na podobny pomysł zjazdu rodzinnego.

\- Jakoś tego nie widzę… - mruknął Zoro. Chopper i Usopp zaczęli się bardzo dzielnie za nim chować już jakiś czas temu.

\- A myślicie że jak trafiłem do załogi Białobrodego? - wytknął Ace, unosząc brew.

\- Jesteś poważny… - zamrugała Nami, nie dowierzając w to, co się dzieje.

\- Jaki kapitan przyjmuje do załogi ludzi, którzy chcieli go zabić?! - prawie zapłakała Koala.

\- Białobrody. Regularnie - powiedział Ace, w tym samym czasie kiedy Słomiani odezwali się chórem z głośnym “Luffy” na ustach. I z jakiegoś powodu to wydawało się całkowicie logiczne stwierdzenie dla Sabo. I udało mu się w końcu przetrawić inną ważną informację, która otrzymał trochę ponad półtorej minuty temu.

\- Stop, stop, stop! Cofnijmy się chwilę - blondyn wystawił ręce, chcąc powstrzymać dyskusję na temat, którym był zdecydowanie mniej zaniepokojony niż powinien. - Znałeś mnie kiedy miałeś sześć lat? - spytał Sabo, wskazując na siebie palcem. Zależnie kogo z obecnych by zapytano, stwierdziłby że było to bardzo głupie lub sensowne pytanie. Jednak wszyscy, jednomyślnie zgodziliby się, że Szef Sztabu wyglądał idiotycznie, z oczami zwróconymi na starszego pirata, z ufnością, której nie powinien był obdarzać… właściwie to nikogo, a tym bardziej nie dopiero co poznanej osoby. Jedynym sposobem by blondyn wyglądał **głupiej** byłoby chyba gdyby wciąż siedział na ziemi, na którą posłał go Ace.

\- O czym ty do cholery gadasz? Przecież sam zacząłeś mnie zaczepiać, kiedy mieliśmy po pięć lat! - wytknął czarnowłosy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jestem w stanie wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie - odezwał się Dragon, pojawiając się obok dyskutujące grupy, jednocześnie wciąż uciekając od Garpa, który zaczął się uspokajać. - Widzicie, Sabo ma amnezję. Nie pamięta nic sprzed wypadku i… - nie dał rady dokończyć, ponieważ Garp znalazł w sobie nowe pokłady złości i powrócił do ataku.

\- Więc nie tylko porwałeś i skorumpowałeś mojego wnuka, ale też go zepsułeś?! - krzyknął oburzony.

\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, stracił pamięć zanim go znalazłem! - bronił się rewolucjonista, wracając do ucieczki przed własnym ojcem.

\- Zaraz… wnuka? Ale ja… - zaczął Sabo, próbując się sprzeciwiać, ale Ace powstrzymał go, klepiąc go pocieszająco po plecach. Zwłaszcza, że blondyn szybko zauważył iż wiceadmirał jest bardziej zainteresowany pobiciem jego szefa niż jego protestami.

\- Po prostu to zaakceptuj i zignoruj. Nie szukaj logiki, kiedy chodzi o dziadka… - zaczął, wciąż poklepując Sabo po plecach. Blondyn zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie widzi w tym nic aż tak dziwnego jak powinien, kiedy czarnowłosy nagle zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na niebieskookiego - Zaraz… Masz amnezję? - spytał, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. 

\- Amnemia? - spytał zdziwiony Luffy.

\- Amnezja - poprawił praktycznie odruchowo Ace.

\- Nie pamiętam nic sprzed wybuchu z którego uratował mnie Dragon-san - wyjaśnił Sabo.

\- Czyli Sabo nie jest na nas zły? - głos nastolatka był prawie błagalny i przepełniony nadzieją. Aż Sabo łamało się serce. (Ace zaczął się uśmiechać, domyślając się co się zbliża)

\- Cóż… nie? Nie pamiętam, żebym was w ogóle spotkał i jeśli was uraziłem to przepraszam, ale… - blondyn nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Luffy rzucił się na niego, prawie go przewracając i zamknął go w uścisku. Ręce nastolatka oplotły blondyna kilka razy i młody rewolucjonista ledwo mógł się ruszać. Sabo słyszał płacz pirata, ledo rozumiejąc słowa (coś o nim będącym żywym? I że za nim tęsknił? Czy obaj bruneci nie wspomnieli coś o nim będącym martwym wcześniej?) i cichy śmiech Ace’a. Kiedy blondyn spojrzał na chłopaka, lekko skołowany, i jakby prosząc o pomoc, brunet zignorował go, tylko uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby wszystko było w porządku ze światem. Niebieskooki nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął obejmować czarnowłosego nastolatka.

\- Ok, teraz, kiedy już nikt nie chce nikogo zabić… - zaczęła Koala, przykuwając uwagę (w końcu) szczęśliwego spotkania po latach trójki chłopaków.

\- Poza wiceadmirałem marynarki i przywódcą rewolucjionistów - wtrąciła Nami.

\- Nah, oni tak nie na poważnie - mach ręką Ace.

\- Jasne… Udam, że tego nie słyszałam, bo naprawdę nie jestem w stanie przetrawić jeszcze więcej dziwactw naraz - załoga Słomianych (i spora grupa Marine, którą również wszyscy starali się ignorować, z podobnego powodu) szybko przytaknęli Koali. - W każdym razie, jeśli już wszystko co mieliście sobie do powiedzenia i wszystko między wami wyjaśnione, to ja i prawdopodobnie wszyscy inni tutaj mają sporo pytań, zaczynając od “Co tu się do cholery wydarzyło?!” - wszyscy inni w pomieszczeniu (poza oczywistymi wyjątkami) przytaknęli.

\- Jeśli można - odezwał się Sabo. - Przypominam, że tak trochę wciąż mam amnezję, Ace, więc gdybyś był łaskaw odpowiedzieć też na moje pytania byłoby miło - mruknął blondyn, nawet nie licząc, że przytulony do niego nastolatek udzieli jakiejkolwiek sensownej odpowiedzi.

\- Jeśli nic nie pamiętasz to dlaczego tak się przyczepiłeś do naszego kapitana?! - prawie warknął, nieufny Zoro. Natychmiast się jednak wycofał, kiedy blondyn posłał mu bardzo groźne spojrzenie i przytulił Luffy’ego mocniej, w obrończym geście. Nie to, żeby sam niebieskooki wiedział skąd wzięła się taka reakcja, ale chyba na pewnym etapie przestał się tym przejmować.

\- Ja jestem bardziej ciekawa, co tu robią Marines - wtrąciła Koala.

\- Albo Rewolucjioniści - dodała Nami.

\- Zjazd rodzinny - odpowiedzieli równocześnie Ace i Sabo, zwyczajnie wzruszając ramionami (tak bardzo jak było to możliwe z Luffym wciąż zawiniętym wokół drugiego z nich)

\- JAKA RODZINA SKŁADA SIĘ Z PIRATÓW, MARINES I REWOLUCJONISTÓW?! - krzyknęła Nami. - Zaraz nam jeszcze powiecie że któryś wasz kuzyn jest królem czy coś!

\- To to akurat nie, ale jego rodzice to szlachta - Ace wskazał na Sabo który zrobił grymas niezadowolenia i obrzydzenia, jakby bycie powiązanym ze szlachtą było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie… Co prawdopodobnie było dla niego prawdą, zważywszy, że mówimy tu o Szefie Sztabu cholernej Armii Rewolucjonistów. - Poza tym czy ostatni raz jak się widzieliśmy w waszej załodze nie była przypadkiem księżniczka? - wytknął brunet.

\- To kompletnie inna sytuacja! Pozatym, jeśli będziemy o tym rozmawiać przy Marines, mogą ją aresztować za współpracę z nami! - krzyknęła przerażona Nami. Kilak osób się wzdrygnęło, jakby dopiero co sobie przypomnieli, że Marines tu są. 

\- Nah, nic jej nie zrobią. Przyszli tu z dziadkiem, więc jest spoko - machnął ręką Ace. Wiedział, że Garp nie aresztował by kogoś za to, że poprosił piratów o pomoc w desperacji, chcąc ocalić własny kraj. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym piratem był Luffy.

\- Zaraz…

\- Z DZIADKIEM?! - krzyknęli na raz wszyscy Słomiani, razem z Koalą, która była równie zagubiona co reszta. 

\- Huh? Nie domyśliliście się?

\- Przecież nazywał nas wnukami. Nawet mnie! - wtrącił Sabo, zza Luffy’ego który już przestał płakać, ale wciąż nie chciał puścić blondyna.

Koala miała ochotę go walnąć, naprawdę. Pewnie normalnie cieszyłaby się, że jej przyjaciel znalazł jakiś ślad swojej przeszłości (choć dwójkę piratów ciężko było nazwać ‘śladem’, a raczej całą jego historią podaną na talerzu) ale nie w tej sytuacji. Po pierwsze, wiedziała, że Sabo był prawie tak skołowany jak wszyscy inni (nie licząc dwójki piratów i szalonego wiceadmirała) a po drugie, to byli piraci! I marynarka! Skąd mieli pewność, że mogą im ufać? Zwłaszcza, że pierwsze co Płonąca Pięść zrobił, to zaatakował Sabo!

\- Ok, więc tak… - westchnął Ace. Zobaczył, że jego młodszy brat wciąż nawet nie poluźnił uścisku, w którym zamknął blondyna, a ten zaczął robić się dziwnie siny. - Luffy, daj Sabo oddychać, nie chcemy żeby znowu zginął czy coś… - odciągnął lekko nastolatka. Chłopak mruknął coś, niezadowolony, ale odwinął supeł, który zawiązał wokół blondyna. Co nie oznacza, że się od niego w pełni odkleił. - Dobra, jako najprawdopodobniej jedyna osoba która wie co się dzieje (poza dziadkiem, ale on jest zajęty) i nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, Sabo był zawsze tym mądrym, spróbuję wyjaśnić. Więc, ten Marine w psim kapeluszu, nie pytajcie, nie chcecie wiedzieć, to nasz dziadek, Monkey D. Garp. A ten koleś na którym właśnie dziadek się wyżywa to ojciec Luffy’ego, Monkey D. Drag… - dwudziestolatek nie dokończył, ponieważ szum zerwał się już przy części z dziadkiem. Najwidoczniej Marine, którego rodzina nie żyła w pełni zgodnie z prawem było największym zaskoczeniem ich życia. Serio, co ci ludzie robili na Grand Line? To się zdarza chyba co trzeciej osobie w Marynarce! Pomijając już wszystkich Marine, którym zdarzyło się zignorować rozkazy przez zwykłą, ludzką moralność...

\- Ok, przystopuj. Grap, jak Wiceadmirał Marynarki, Bohater Marynarki Garp?! - zapytała Nami.

\- Yup - przytaknął Ace.

\- To jest wasz DZIADEK? - wykrzyknęli wszyscy (poza różowowłosym Marine - “Helmeppo, czemu krzyczysz? Przecież ty też o tym wiedziałeś!” “Próbuję nie wyróżniać się z tłumu!”) znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu, którzy nie należeli w taki czy inny sposób do rodziny Monkey D.

\- To właśnie powiedziałem…

\- Zaraz, jak to “tata Luffy’ego” - zauważyła Nami, kiedy tylko zdążyła jakkolwiek przetrawić całą rewelację “nasz dziadek to wiceadmirał”. - To wy nie jesteście braćmi?

\- Jesteśmy! - potwierdził szybko Luffy, oburzony tym, że ktoś w to w ogóle wątpi.

\- Jestem adoptowany - wyjaśnił Ace, najprościej jak był w stanie. Postanowił tymczasowo zignorować fakt, że przez pierwsze trzy miesiące miał gdzieś, że on i Luffy mają tego samego dziadka, dopóki sam nie wpadł na pomysł braterstwa. - Serio się nie zorientowaliście? Mamy inne nazwiska! - przypomniał.

\- Zawsze mi się wydawało że tym masz nazwisko po matce, a Luffy po ojcu czy coś takiego! - zauważył Usopp, wciąż dzielnie odgradzając się od marynarki za pomocą Zoro.

\- To… w sumie racja…

\- Zaraz. Ja mam tatę? - spytał Słomiany Kapelusz z głupią miną. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu próbowali ogarnąć, jakim cudem dla kogokolwiek to jest najbardziej zaskakująca informacja dnia.

\- TERAZ SIĘ ZORIENTOWAŁEŚ?! - odezwała się cała grupa chórem, podczas gdy różowowłosy żołnierz marynarki zaczął się śmiać.

\- Tak, Luffy, masz tatę. Każdy ma tatę - wyjaśnił Ace, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Oh. Ok - najwyraźniej nowe odkrycie nie zrobiło na chłopaku żadnego wrażenia. Wspomniany tata był za to WCIĄŻ zbyt zajęty kłótnią z Garpem, żeby się tym jakkolwiek przejąć.

\- Zaraz, cofnijcie się. Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że wszyscy się tu zebraliśmy na zaproszenie wiceadmirała Marynarki? I wszyscy uznali, że to dobry pomysł? - wrzasnęła Koala, która właśnie zdążyła poukładać myśli. 

\- Koala, jesteś wolna. Już przeszliśmy z Garpa do Dragon-san’a - mruknął Sabo, uchylając się przed ciosem wymierzonym mu przez rudowłosą.

\- To nie jest najważniejsze!

\- Ale dziadek i tak zawsze wie gdzie jesteśmy! - zauważył Luffy.

\- On ma jakiś dziwny szósty zmysł jeśli o to chodzi. Gdybyśmy spróbowali nie przyjść pewnie i tak by nas znalazł - zgodził się Ace.

\- Myślisz, że was nie słyszę dzieciaki? Co jest? Chcecie Pięść Miłości?! - wrzasnął Garp, zapominając o swoim synu i rzucając się na trójkę swoich wnuków. Sabo krzyczał coś w stylu “Dlaczego ja też” ale jego wołanie zostało zignorowane.

\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, mój ojciec, żeby dostarczyć nam zaproszenie, dosłownie zaatakował jedną z naszych baz. Uwierz mi, nie musiałby się bawić z pułapkami gdyby naprawdę próbował mnie złapać - Dragon próbował uspokoić Koalę, jednocześnie łapiąc oddech po walce/ucieczce/sprzeczce ze swoim ojcem.

\- Zaraz, czyli wiceadmirał Marynarki od tak sprzeciwia się rozkazom i puszcza przestępców wolno? - zastanowił się Zoro, co spotkało się z przerażeniem Nami i Usoppa, którzy postanowili go uciszyć… dopóki nie uświadomili sobie, że jest on prawdopodobnie ich najlepszą formą obrony przed Garpem.

\- Nie mów tego głośno, bo jeszcze postanowi nas aresztować! - powiedziała spanikowana rudowłosa nawigator.

\- Nah, nikt nigdy nie kazał mi ścigać Rewolucjonistów, więc nie sprzeciwiam się żadnym rozkazom! - machnął ręką wiceadmirał, jednocześnie dając wnukom kilka sekund przerwy.

Wszyscy popatrzyli nerwowo na grupę marynarki, obserwujących “przedstawienie” z dziury w ścianie, którą wybił Garp.

\- My nic nie powiemy! Za bardzo boimy… ehr.. szanujemy Garp-sana! - szybko odpowiedział blond włosy chłopak, a różowowłosy, stojący tuż obok niego, przytaknął.

\- Co mówiłeś dzieciaku?! - w ten właśnie sposób do rodzinnej ucieczki przed wiceadmirałem dołączyli również dwaj nastoletni żołnierze marynarki.

\- Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak z tą rodziną… - mruknęła Koala.

\- Wiesz, że mówisz też o swoim szefie, prawda? - zauważył Usopp. Rudowłosa rewolucjonistka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale… my wciąż nie wiemy skąd Ace i Luffy znają tego rewolucjonistę… - przypomniała Nami.

Gdzieś z tyłu barman płakał, nad zniszczeniami wywołanymi przez ten, jeszcze na dobre nie zaczęty, zjazd rodzinny.

***

Kiedy wszyscy się rozchodzili, Nami podążyła za swoim Kapitanem, chcąc zapomnieć, że ostatnie kilka godzin się w ogóle zdarzyło. Kiedy zerknęła na rudowłosą rewolucjonistkę - Koalę - i grupę żołnierzy marynarki, podążających za wiceadmirałem, pocieszała się myślą, że nie jest jedyna.

Zerknęła na Loge Pose, by sprawdzić gdzie wskazuje i… tak, tak jak się obawiała - wskazówka się przestawiła. Eh… nie powinno być tak źle. Do Red Line zostało im i tak tylko kilka wysp, ścieżki już zaczęły się łączyć. Jeśli dobrze pamiętała mapę, pominęli tylko jedną, może dwie. 

\- Nee, Nami! Gdzie teraz? Gdzie teraz? - spytał radośnie Luffy, najwidoczniej jedyna osoba w załodze, która nie musiała wciąż przeprocesować wszystkiego co się do tej pory stało. Może poza Zoro, ale jako że był w załodze najdłużej, Nami założyła, że wyrobił sobie odporność. Albo po prostu nie miał w zwyczaju myśleć. Jego zdolność do zgubienia się na prostej drodze wskazywała na to drugie.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, następna wyspa to… Water 7 - odpowiedziała, na co kapitan krzyknął radośnie. Nami była pewna, że nawet nie wie co to za wyspa, ale się tym nie przejmowała.

Najwyższy czas naprawić Merry!

**Author's Note:**

> To coś leżało na moim komputerze niezmienione przez ponad rok, wciąż w pełni nie skończone. Straciłam inspiracje. Postanowiłam więc dopisać lekkie zakończenie i opublikować. To była moja pierwsza próba napisania cracka. Cały shot zrodził się z mojej miłości do tropu "Ludzie reagują na to jak szaloną rodzinę ma Luffy". Also, z tego że wszystkie shoty typu "zjazd rodziny Monkey D." (nie było ich dużo) powstały przed Dressrosą.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko wam się podobało. I dziękuję, że dotarliście do końca.  
> Do następnego!


End file.
